Hitsuji Flori
Florimaru Hitsuji (ひつじ フロリマル Hitsuji Furorimaru), often called Flori (フロリ Furori) is a fictional character in a Naruto fanfic by Dutch fans Shinsaku and Mikon. He's one of the three main chracters in the fic, son to a noble Kumo clan. Early life Flori was born as the second child to Hitsuji Futa and Kietsu, members to the ancient Hitsuji clan of Kumo. This way he has one elder sister, Cakura. When Flori was around five years old, a war broke out between Kirigakure and Kumogakure. In this war, his parents, as well as Yosh's, died, causing him and Cak to be one of the few Hitsuji members left. The three of them, including Yosh, were adopted by the Hokage of that time, who raised them as their own. As a child, his abilities were often questioned by Cak and Yosh, who thought he was a nerd due to his fondness of books and information. Yosh, assuming Flori was worthless, asked Cak to help her in attacking Flori, as a test for his talents. When they attacked him, Flori suprised them with a brilliant counterattack of alchemist jutsu, earning his sisters' respect. Abilities As Flori is a member of the Hitsuji, he is gifted with the Hitsuji Naibu Kekkai Genkai, granting him to grow horns for offensive attacks, as well as growing wool and horn prisons for defensive and captive movements. This ability is first shown in his fight against Naruto Uzumaki in part I, when he changes in a monstrous-sized sheep, slightly resembling a Jinchuriki. Later, he only uses partial transformations, horn and wool attacks and never does a full change again. In Part I, Flori also fights with Alchemist skills, like Yosh. Both of them never show these abilities again. Flori's most peculiar skill is taijutsu; specialized in speed and hand-to-hand combat, he often searches to attack his opponent directly after working out a strategy using mid-range jutsu. Flori has excellent chakra control, as proven by being capable of using Tsunade's Painful Sky Leg. However, he lacks in physical strength and states disliking any technique like that, because it puts a risk on his body. Plot advancement Part I Flori has a mayor role in Part I, though falling behind Yosh and Cak's slightly bigger roles often (being the most underused main character throughout the manga). In the Chuunin exams, he gets trough the first two rounds with his team. Then, he wins against Naruto Uzumaki in the preliminary fighting rounds. Hee is appointed to fight Gaara in the main rounds. After a quick and short fight, Flori fights draw against Gaara and is eliminated. Though eleiminated, he is promoted Chuunin together with Yosh and sent on a mission to kill Kaguya Kimimaro. Flori's team, existing of Temari and Gaara, gets caught up in a fight with Yosh' former trainer Petto-Shaberi Hae, who turned out to be a spy. Yosh' team, existing of Rock Lee and Naruto, rushes to save them. As her team fights Hae, Yosh attempts to heal Flori and his wounded team, but Hae had quickly defeated Naruto and Lee and threatened to kill Yosh with a kunai. Just when she was about to do this, Yosh was saved by Cak, rushing in with a suprise, stating she had a delayed promotion. Her team is revealed to exist out of Tenten and Neji. Yosh quickly heals Gaara, who gets up and helps Cak into finishing Hae. Next day, Flori's team sets off again, while Cak's team faces and defeats Kabuto in Oto. Yosh then receives a message by Flori, telling her they had located Kimimaro and where fighting him. Her team arrives at their spot in time, but they are stopped by Cak who thinks Kimimaro is to sexy too die and seduces him to join her in the bushes. Shocked at what they think is happening, the first arc ends. After an arc of flashbacks, Cak gives birth to Kimimaro's daughter Honeramu and Flori and Yosh start a fight, turning out into an enormous battle nearly kiling both of them. Kumo is later invaded by ninja of the Carp Village, who kill the Kukage. Cak demands that her grandmother Ramuboushi should be named the new Raikage, and sets off to find her together with Ramuboushi's old friend Kokei, Yosh and Flori. They find her convince her into coming back and becoming the Raikage. Carp Village then finally invades Kumo, unsuccesfully as Flori, Yosh and Cak manage to stop their attack, taking out all their soldiers at once. The three ninja then leave to train, all in another village. Part II Flori's role and importance as a character in Part II is significantly smaller, where Yosh's role and importance increases and the series take a more comedical turn, only to end in a way darker tale at the end. Flori returns to Kumo at the same time as Cak and Yosh. They have all been promoted Jonin, but Yosh doesn't believe Cak and dares her to fight, getting defeated to each's surprise. Cak's daughter is then mistaken for a Bijuu and kidnapped by Akatsuki. With the help of Konoha ninja, Yosh, Flori and Cak track down Akatsuki, facing and defeating Kisame and Itachi and finding the whole Akatsuki defeated by Honeramu, who had unleashed her inner powers like Cak had. Their next mission is to the Noodle Country, when they suspect something's going on after the sells of noodles in Kumo had gone dead. They find out the Noodle Country has been taken over by Dango Country ninja and succesfully stop a civil war, putting the reign back to Noodle's original rulers. After this, Ramuboushi orders Yosh and Flori to join the Akatsuki as spies. They succeed, and are teamed up with Hidan (Yosh) and Deidara (Flori). Flori and Deidara set off to capture a Bijuu while Yosh is forced to go capture Naruto, her boyfriend. This results in a fight where Cak beat the crap out of Hidan, but Naruto is still captured. Luckily, he escapes soon after. As punishment for their lack of Bijuu captures, Yosh and Flori are send to kill Shiroryuu, a ninja who is a threat to Akatsuki, and Yosh' elder sister. They are followed by Kisame and have a long-dragging fight with Shiroryuu, revealing much of Yosh' past and showing off some more fighting techniques, until they finally finish Shiroryu. Next, they search for Yosh' brother Kaerukun, though this ends in a fight too, including Pain and Ramuboushi as battling parties and killing Kaerukun. Part III Ramuboushi finishes her term as Raikage and has Cak succeed her. The new Raikage gives Flori, Yosh and Cak a letter from their parents. They are suprised to receive it so late, as the note clearly demands the Raikage to give the letter to them. The letter also demands the three to search for an ancient necklace, telling them bringing this necklace to Konoha will result in peace between Kiri and Kumo. They then set off to find the necklace, but are initially followed by Ramuboushi, who tries to talk them into stopping their mission. As she fails and leaves, the three disband; Cak back to her family, Yosh to search for her sisters Shiroryuu's stolen sword in Water Country and Flori back to Kumo to search information. Ramuboushi then meets Madara, who manipulates her into killing Akatsuki's newest financial partner Irakusa, shadow leader of the Grass. Meanwhile, Flori talks to Ramuboushi's former attendant in Kumo and rushes to Konoha to search for more information. When returning from Konoha's library, he runs into Kaerukun, who turns out to have survived and faked his own death with a Kage Bunshin. Kaerukun moves Flori and himself to an unknown location and explains his return as being worried about Yosh finding out the truth about the necklace. Flori tells him he'd want to take Kaerukun back to Kumo for research, but when Kaerukun refuses, Flori threatens to fight him, as he believes he has become stronger. However, Kaerukun defeats him in battle and takes him prisoner. Stats Trivia * Flori and Yosha fought eachother two times. A fight between those two can be considered as a 'ultimate fight', like Naruto vs Sasuke. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kumo Category:Jonin Category:Articles marked as clear